l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Tanin
Hageshii was a ronin who joined the Crab Clan as Kuni Tanin, becoming a shugenja, Tsukai-sagasu and a Jade Magistrate. Ronin When he was just a boy, a ronin shugenja named Naoki told his father that Hageshii possessed the ability to speak with the kami, and took him under his tutelage. The shugenja turned out to be more of a thief and drunkard, and the young boy began to help him in his illegal activities. Masters of Magic Web Supplement, p. 2 Crab Clan Eventually Hageshii left Naoki, and moved to the Crab city of Nagai Aruki. In a temple to Ebisu he stole the temple's donation box, and went to a sake house. There he was instrumental to save the life of a Kuni Shugenja who had been outnumbered by a group of Maho-tsukai and a summoned Oni. The Kuni arranged for Hageshii to join the Kuni Shugenja school at Shiro Kuni. Two years later, Hageshii finished his training and took the name Kuni Tanin. Under Ebisu's Scrutiny Tanin hated his new life, and his post in the Kaiu Wall which put his life in constant risk. Every time Tanin tried to sneak off to get drunk at a sake house, the wall was assaulted by the Shadowlands. Once he was sent for additional training, the attacks on the Wall stopped. During a visit to a local geisha house near his new dojo, that happened to be run by a disguised pennaggolan. Tanin realized Ebisu, outraged at Tanin's theft from his temple, had decided to take a direct interest in his life. The Fortune ensured that Tanin's life was filled with honest work. Appearance Tanin had a questionable outlook on many things. He was a man dressed in dark blue, wearing a straw hat and carrying an unusual walking stick. Fits of Violence, by Shawn Carman The Tao of Fu Leng In 1170 a Yasuki had sold Glukku (The Heaven's Will flavor) a false location of the Tao of Fu Leng to the Lost and told the Legion of the Jade Hand where to wait for the Lost to come. The trap was set and the ambush prepared, but the Lost never arrived. Once the waiting Legionaries, Hida Yagimaki among them, realised that the Lost would not be coming, they rushed back to the true location of the Tao, but all the Crab samurai could see were the silhouettes of the departing Lost. The Tao of Fu Leng was in their hands now and was handed over to Daigotsu. It was unclear if the Yasuki who co-operated with the Lost actually betrayed his Crab brethren or if he was duped by Daigotsu, too. Unpublished Fiction read at Gen Con 2008 Summary 1 of the 2008 Gen Con Fiction Summary 2 of the 2008 Gen Con Fiction He was questioned by Kuni Tanin afterwards. Kuni Tanin (The Heaven's Will flavor) Murder investigation In 1172 Kunin was in Unicorn lands when a Imperial tax collector was found murdered. He began the investigation until the Seppun Magistrate Moto Hotei was assigned by the Imperial Treasurer Yoritomo Utemaro. After a second man was murdered simillarly to the tax collector, the trails led to Moto Chiang, who had disappeared. Hotei passed the lead to Tanin, as the quest fit better for the Jade Magistrates. See also * Kuni Tanin/Meta External Links * Kuni Tanin (The Heaven's Will) Category:Jade Magistrates Category:Ronin Category:Crab Clan Members